Quits or Evens?
by akaeve
Summary: Written for NFA challenge sickness or addiction, Jimmy Palmer has a problem.


Evens or Quits?

"Mr Palmer, I don't suppose you have seen my wallet by any chance. I seem to have mislaid it." Dr Mallard had enquired of his assistant, as he touched his person, and rechecked his coat.

"I don't suppose you have sewn it into a body?" Jimmy had laughed, "Or dropped it into one of the drawers?"

"Mr Palmer, I know I had it this morning, as I bought gasoline for the Morgan, and I remember most vividly, putting it in my pocket after paying." Ducky now replied.

"Well in that case Dr Mallard have you maybe dropped it in the parking lot?" Jimmy continued, but stopping talking as the phone rang in autopsy, watching Dr Mallard picking up.

"Dr Mallard…I see, Well thank you very much, I will be up shortly." As Duks replaced the phone, in its cradle, he turned to speak to Jimmy, "That was reception, they have found my wallet in the parking lot…empty." As he made his way out the room, he didn't see the look on Jimmy's face.

-oOo-

"Tony have been raking in my purse again?" Ziva shouted over at DiNozzo.

"Now why, my pretty little Jewish date palm, would I try and rake in your purse, unless you were cultivating a garden?" laughing at his own joke.

"Very, very, unfunny. Have tried, looking in your bottom drawer recently? I mean there must be a whole undiscovered eco-system in there or at least some new form of life." She replied stuffing everything back into the bag.

"What's up Ziva?" Special Agent Gibbs asked striding into the bullpen, coffee in hand.

"Gibbs, Tony has been through my purse and my money purse is missing."

"You accusing Tony, Ziva? Because that is a serious accusation." He replied.

"He's done it before, and my e-mails and my drawers." She replied.

"Tony?" Gibbs questioned staring hard at Tony.

"No, Boss, not this time. Honest." Tony replied.

"Where did you last have it?" Gibbs now asked.

"Lunch-time I bought from the deli. I know I had it then, as I paid, and I know I put back in my purse. I then," as she turned, to face Gibbs, "Came back along the street, and took my pass out of my purse to show my ID card, and then…."

"There you are. You probably dropped it at reception. Give them a call." Tony now interrupted.

"To quick to blame, Ziva." Gibbs had answered, as he watched Ziva call reception.

They watched as Ziva called and talked and then put the phone down. "Yes they have my purse, but it is empty, only my credit card. No cash. They found it outside the door. Tony I am sorry I accused you of taking but…."

"But what, Ziva?" Gibbs now asked looking at her face.

"I don't know. Something does not feel right."

-oOo-

The next evening Tony had decided that he needed to get fit. He saw how good McGee was. A lean mean fighting machine, he needed a six pack. Even the Boss was looking good, for a man of his age. So it was that Tony found his way to the company gym. He waited until here was no-one about and stripped off and into his shorts and t-shirt. Gingerly opening the gym door, he saw the room empty. He strode in and went straight for the boxing bag. Grabbing a pair of gloves started to get down to business. Half an hour later he'd had enough his arms ached. Looking about he wondered, as he lay on the ground, placed his feet under the bars, and tried sit ups. He was so unfit and the muscles were being to ache. He stopped thought he heard a noise. The door, creaking, the cleaners, he smiled to himself, rolled over and stood up. He ached, but felt better. Now a shower as he headed out the door. The shower was warm. It soothed his muscles. He felt good. No he wondered, he really did fancy a six pack, as he headed for the locker room.

Tony dressed, looked in the mirror, combed his wet hair, gave himself a "Fonz" salute, and wenrt for his wallet. The colour that he'd gained from the exercise drained. His wallet was empty, cards there but no cash. He stormed to security.

-oOo-

The morning brought a string of e-mails round the office…" unlocked drawers, holdalls and purses unattended. Make sure all lockers are secure" blah blah blah…..Gibbs deleted. He headed for the Directors office.

Below in autopsy, Dr Mallard and Jimmy were dissecting the latest visitor. Dr Mallard handed Jimmy a sample in a glass container, "I called Abigail earlier, could you take this to her please. As he handed Jimmy the sample.

Jimmy took the sample and made his way up to the lab. "Hey haven't been in here for ages. How's the world of forensics?" giving Abby the sample and picking up something else.

"Hey put that down. Do I come into autopsy and pick things up? No? So don't do it here. OK" she snapped, as the phone rang.

"Yeh…Gibbs….ok fine….. Yes I'll tell him." As she put, the receiver down.

"That was….."

"Gibbs." Jimmy answered.

"Yes…and there is an office meeting, NOW, in the conference room," as she headed for the door, "Jimmy that means you too." Turning and walking out the door.

"Yeah, right. Right behind you Abby," he shouted, as he watched her go.

-oOo-

"We have problem within the building," Director Vance said, "We have had in recent weeks had money taken from various members of staff. I am not sure, the wallets found out in the parking lot and outside the canteen, if it is the same thief, but some staff, have reported cash missing from their personal belongings. We will have to be more vigilant. Without being BIG BROTHER, as some of you think," now turning and looking at Gibbs, "I do not use the surveillance cameras as a form of time wasting," now looking at Tony, "I would like to have had Ms Scuito to test for fingerprints but that is now pointless. So will everyone try and be vigilant and protect their belongings. I do not relish the thought of having another Agency in here investigating our business, do I make myself clear?" the Director finished saying.

The audience nodded, and as they left the auditorium were muttering among themselves. The team returned to their stations, and looked at each other.

"Well I was in the gym." Tony offered.

"I did drop my purse, so that was my fault." Ziva replied.

"You sure Ziva?" Tim asked.

"Of course, the thief was an opportunist, it was just unfortunate it was outside the building." She replied.

"What about Duks? I don't believe in coincidences." Gibbs retorted.

"But if he dropped outside too…" Tim didn't finish, the phone rang.

"Yeah Gibbs…hold on Abbs…Abby…Abigail….slowly." as he listened, slammed the phone down and headed for the lab.

-oOo-

"Gibbs…..we were only away what…how long?"

"Long enough, for someone, to go through your purse. Now tell me who was, the last person in here?"

"Well me and…..Jimmy, he had brought me a sample from Ducky." She replied.

"Okay," Gibbs added, "Do your forensics try for fingerprints, check the garbage for gloves etc etc…..you know the drill." As he walked to the door.

"Where you going Gibbs….I feel as if I've been raped." Abby wailed. "Okay violated."

"To tell the Director." He replied.

-oOo-

"This is serious Leon." Gibbs said looking the Director in the eye, "Any way we have any views round the office?"

"You know I don't tape. I just like to observe. But, the CCTV outside, will be too old. Tell you what, you want to set a trap. Have we not got any of that money that was marked….could leave it as bait, but then I never suggested did I?" now looking at Gibbs.

Gibbs smiled, he knew what needed to be done.

-oOo-

"I will not leave my purse again." Ziva retorted.

"But I will return to the gym." Tony replied.

"My money stays down my bra." Abby announced.

"What do you want me to do Jethro?" Dr Mallard asked, "I mean you must have your suspicions?"

"Do you think I may be next?" Tim questioned, as he placed a few notes in his drawer but not locking.

"I hate to think of the reason why. But yes, and I think you all do too, don't you?" he now replied.

The team nodded.

-oOo-

They waited, but didn't have to wait long. It was way after 20.00, the team had said what they were doing, where they were going The Director had the camera on the bullpen, Gibbs and Duks were there, as were the team.

"I hope you are wrong Jethro." Dr Mallard had said.

"Trust me Duks." Gibbs replied.

"Yes, but then I trusted the lad." Dr Mallard now answered shaking his head.

They watched in horror as a shadowy figure appeared. The hoodie up but the walk they knew. It approached Tim's work station. The person drew back the hood and searched Tim's unlocked drawer, it took the money turned and smiled. The face of Jimmy Palmer was there for all to see.

Ducky gasped, Gibbs…..he headed for the door.

-oOo-

"What made you suspect?" Jimmy asked as he sat in the Directors office.

"Not so much why I suspected you Jimmy, more why did you do it?" Gibbs asked, now questioned.

"It started when I was at College, tuition fees. Money, was tight, I mean just Mom and me…..It started slowly the odd bet on something at college. Then….. the trips to the horses, and finally the on-line gambling. I never took credit cards, they were too easy to trace, only cash," he replied now looking down at his feet and wringing his hands, "I suppose this is it then," as he held his arms forward, "I will be under arrest now, and all for a few dollars."

The team looked at Jimmy and then at each other. Some knew of their own addictions, others could only imagine. The Director was the first to speak.

"You realise Mr Palmer this is grand theft and fraud. I will need to report you to higher agencies, and it is and will be a sackable offence."

"Director if I maybe so bold as to speak, I do not wish to re-train another **Autopsy Gremlin**, as you so unkindly call my assistant, Anthony, I would like to make a proposition….a suggestion. If Mr palmer were to have counselling, and pay back any monies he, shall we say "borrowed", from his friends, then I am willing to forgive. But it of course depends on his fellow co-workers." Dr Mallard answered.

Gibbs looked at Jimmy, he saw a young life wasted for some addiction that he had started to see him through his studies. He couldn't see the years wasted, "Director, what if I sponsor, mentor….whatever the way forward would be. Jim, call me night or day, anytime…if fact I'll teach you woodwork, carpentry….anything to keep your mind off gambling."

Tim looked at Jimmy and thought of his own online addiction, not gaming, but games, "I could help in some way," he offered.

"Hey Jimmy, what if I show you the fascination of film trivia…I bet," Tony announced getting a slap on the head from Gibbs, "Sorry bad turn of phrase, but it could keep your mind off…you know what."

"Well Director what do you now think?" Ducky now questioned looking Vance in the face.

"If you are all in agreement, then yes I will allow. I somehow don't think Ms Scuito, will be understanding, but then again she does bowl with Nuns and does go to Mass, so her good nature should prevail. But, Mr Palmer, and I will say, but if anything of this nature happens again within my department, you will be the first under suspicion, do I make myself clear?" Leon now answered.

Jimmy looked up at the faces that were peering down and nodded, a water smile came over his face and there were tears in his eyes, "Thank you." He stammered.

The End


End file.
